pesadilla
by Samantha-Kimura
Summary: "Esto no puede estar sucediendo, no esto"… ese es el único pensamiento que ronda por mi mente... NaLu... two-shot xfa pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**hola... bueno aqui les dejo esta fanfic es mi primer historia de fairy tail asi que espero que la disfruten...**

**_nota- ni fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._  
**

Pesadilla

"Esto no puede estar sucediendo, no esto"… ese es el único pensamiento que ronda por mi mente

Se suponía que sería una misión sencilla, atrapar a unos bandidos que tan difícil podía ser, nunca pensé que todo se fuera a salir de control…

No debí haberle pedido que viniera conmigo, fui un estúpido, le prometí que la protegería, pero un segundo, un maldito descuido mío…

Jajaja que pasa mocoso, sabes tú hablas mucho y actúas poco- me dijo aquel maldito que nos ataco

Maldito, pero nadie se mete con un mago de fairy tail- le conteste estaba agotado pero no me iba a rendir

En verdad niño ya me aburriste, mejor me divertiré con ella- de un momento a otro tenia agarrada a Lucy del cuello

Aghh… nat…su- fue lo que logro pronunciar y a mí me ardió la sangre

SUELTALA, TE ATREVES A HACERLE ALGO Y TE JURO QUE NO VERAS EL MAÑANA- grite furioso no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Lucy

Jajaja no me hagas reír, veamos qué tan rápido eres- en ese momento saco una espada, ya sabía lo que planeaba hacer, y no lo podía permitir, no permitiría que la dañara…

Corrí lo que más que pude, pero no fue suficiente, vi como esa espada la atravesaba, cuando el desgraciado ese la soltó alcance a tomarla antes de que callera al suelo…

Que pérdida de tiempo fueron- fue lo último que dijo ese maldito y luego desapareció pero ya no me importaba el, la que me importaba era Lucy…

Lucy, he Lucy- la moví un poco ya que parecía dormida

Nat…su… estas… bi..en.- me dijo con la voz entrecortada

Si Lucy… pero la que está mal eres tu… te…tengo que llevarte rápido con Wendy.- comencé a desesperarme al ver que su herida sangraba demasiado y comenzaba a ponerse fría

Nat…su ya no… puedo.. más.- esas palabras me rompieron en mil pedazos

No, no Lucy… tú vas a estar bien, no te puedes rendir, aún tenemos muchas más misiones que hacer juntos, y con happy, erza, Wendy hasta con el exhibicionista de gray, no te puedes rendir ahora- dije con lágrimas en los ojos, la estaba perdiendo, a la chica que quería, mi Lucy se está yendo

Lo…si…lo siento- en ese momento comenzó a cerrar los ojos, su respiración se hizo muy lenta

No, no Lucy, despierta lu, no me dejes por favor, yo no sé qué haría sin ti, vamos Lucy abre los ojos… Lucy… Lucy te amo- le dije llorando y la bese, estaba tan fría, pero al mismo tiempo sus labios eran tan dulces

Yo…también…te…a…amo…natsu- y en ese momento su corazón dejo de latir

No, no, no por favor, no puede pasar esto, no Lucy, NO NO NOOOOOO LUCY…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LUCYYYYY!- me levante agitado

Natsu que te sucede- gire mi cabeza y estabas hay con una mirada preocupada

Lucy, Lucy- no salía de ahí estaba en shock

Si soy yo, natsu que te pasa- hice lo único que mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón me dijeron que hiciera, te abrase como si no hubiera un mañana

Lucy estas bien- decía llorando mientras te abrasaba creí que si te soltaba desaparecerías, luego tú me correspondiste

Ya natsu, todo está bien, estoy aquí- me decías dulcemente, y me sentí más aliviado todo había sido una estúpida pesadilla, Lucy estaba conmigo, y estaba bien…

Lucy… te amo- le dije en el oído y ella se separó me vio sorprendida

Nat…su.- no la deje continuar la bese, no quería dejarla ir, al parecer la tome por sorpresa pero después ella me correspondió y este beso fue mejor que en el sueño era dulce muy dulce, pero era cálido, me demostraba que estaba viva… nos separamos a falta de aire

Natsu… yo también te amo-cuando me dijo eso me sentí el hombre más feliz del universo

Lucy, pase lo que pase siempre te protegeré y nunca dejare que te hagan daño y mucho menos que te alejen de mi- y esta promesa si la iba a cumplir, no dejaría que la apartaran de mi

Lo se natsu, y te prometo que nunca te dejare- al decirme eso la volví a besar, estaba feliz y yo me encargaría de que nadie me quitara eso…

Después de eso pude dormir tranquilamente, no más pesadillas, porque yo ya sabía que Lucy estaba conmigo…

**esto seria todo, espero y le haya gustado**

**talvez suba otro cap. desde el punto de vista de lucy**

**pero bueno eso sera despues... por ahora solo me queda decir**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y XFA DEJEN REVIEWS**

**sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**


	2. lucy pov

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**bueno me retrase mucho para poner esta segunda parte, pero tuve exámenes y cuando salí de vacaciones ps conseguí trabajo y x eso me retrase...**

**pero bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste...**

_"nota.- fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Hiro Mashima"_**  
**

Lucy p.o.v

Es incomodo dormir en el sofá, pero Natsu se metió de nuevo a MI casa y se durmió en MI cama y aquí me tienen con problemas para dormir, pero la verdad es que no me puedo enojar con él…

Me acerco un poco a la cama

Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme- cuando ese pensamiento paso por mi mente me sonroje tanto…

Últimamente me he dado cuenta que ya no siento lo mismo por Natsu, para mí ya no solo es un compañero, un nakama o mi mejor amigo…

Al verlo siento algo extraño en el pecho, y cuando sonríe es peor, siento como si algo caliente me recorriera todo el cuerpo, pero no es incómodo de hecho se siente muy bien…

Pero desde que volvió lissana y mirajane me conto lo que sucedió entre ellos cuando eran niños, me hice a la idea de que, yo para Natsu no soy otra cosa más que su amiga…

Me acerco un poco más y lo veo algo incómodo, al parecer tiene una pesadilla…

No por favor- lo escucho, al parecer habla dormido

No… no me dejes- lo dijo y juraría que casi llora, en que estará soñando tal vez con igneel o aunque me duela decirlo con lissana

No, no, no por favor- no soporto verlo así, tengo que despertarlo, cuando estoy por despertarlo dijo algo que me rompió el corazón…

No, Lucy- está soñando conmigo…

Natsu despierta- le digo y lo muevo un poco

LUCYYYYY!- se levantó agitado

Natsu que te sucede- lo vi preocupada, él estaba a punto de llorar

Lucy, Lucy- no decía otra cosa estaba como en shock

Si soy yo, Natsu que te pasa- le dije me estaba preocupando mucho, cuando de pronto me abrazo y me quede sorprendida

Lucy estas bien- decía llorando, fue cuando Salí del shock y le correspondí el abrazo

Ya Natsu, todo está bien, estoy aquí- le dije calmadamente mientras lo consolaba, al parecer él se tranquilizó un poco

Lucy… te amo- que fue lo que me dijo, no lo podía creer, me separe y lo vi a los ojos, esos ojos ónix que me hipnotizan y vi que decía la verdad, pero aun así yo no podía creerlo

Nat…su.- fue lo único que logre decir, cuando me beso, me tomo completamente desprevenida después de unos segundos le correspondí, sus labios eran cálidos, no era como lo había imaginado, la verdad era mejor… nos separamos por falta de oxigeno

Natsu… yo también te amo-cuando se lo dije lo vi sonreír aun con los ojos llorosos pero se le veía muy feliz, así como a mí me gusta verlo

Lucy, pase lo que pase siempre te protegeré y nunca dejare que te hagan daño y mucho menos que te alejen de mi- no sé qué es lo que soñaría para ponerlo así, pero la verdad no tenía que decirme eso porque yo confió en el plenamente y ya sabía que lo iba a hacer…

Lo se Natsu, y te prometo que nunca te dejare- esa iba a ser mi promesa y no la iba romper por nada, lo vi sonreír otra vez y luego me volvió a besar, un beso hambriento pero muy dulce

Después de eso lo vi dormir tranquilo y la verdad yo también dormí muy bien entre sus brazos, pero aun así yo me encargaría de velar su sueño para que no tuviera que sufrir de nuevo por una pesadilla…

**eso es todo, espero les haya gustado**

**xfa dejen REVIEWS, esta fue mi primera historia de fairy tail asi que me gustaria saber su opinion **

**les gusto?**

**bueno me retiro, arigato x haber leido...**

**sayonara andromedasamantha fuera, paz**


End file.
